


Правило трех сигм

by bakalaka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А если, — спрашивает Кайдо, — реакция выходит за рамки ожидаемого?<br/>— Тогда это не нормальное распределение, — чуть подумав, отвечает Инуи и говорит доверительно, от чего Кайдо почему-то прошибает пот: — Но в этом нет ничего страшного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило трех сигм

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/gifts).



//Неловкая ситуация

Впервые Кайдо встречает Инуи в начале первого года средней школы. Он идет в теннисный клуб сразу после окончания уроков, переживая, что желающих вступить окажется слишком много, а анкету, которую он заполнил еще на большой перемене, не возьмут даже на рассмотрение, но, к удивлению и ужасу, менеджер принимается изучать ответы сразу же. Его глаз не видно за стеклами очков, и Кайдо только и остается, что в полной тишине переминаться рядом, гадая, стоит ли уйти или надо ждать.  
— У тебя тут ошибка, — говорит очкарик, возвращая анкету, — и укажи хоть какие-то свои сильные стороны. Мне нужно знать, будешь ли ты нам полезен.  
Вот мудила, думает Кайдо, переписывая анкету. Вот же козел.

Потом выяснилось, что перед началом нового сезона Инуи две недели изучал маркетинговые стратегии, с помощью которых можно привлечь в клуб новичков, и выбрал "искусственный спрос" — по статистике, одну из самых эффективных. Тогда Кайдо понял две вещи: Инуи очень странный, а слово "статистика" в его лексиконе, кажется, занимает второе место по популярности.  
На первом — цифры.  
\--- 

//Свадьба  
– Кайдо, ты хочешь играть парные со мной? – спрашивает Инуи.  
Полотенце, с которым Кайдо отрабатывает замах, вылетает из руки и с громким шлепком ныряет в реку. Кайдо поспешно бежит за ним, преодолевая сопротивление воды, вылавливает и лишь потом оборачивается: Инуи стоит в ожидании ответа, прижимая тетрадь к груди. Его штаны подвернуты до колена, а шорты и трусы Кайдо после марш-броска за полотенцем промокли наскозь, и это его бесит.  
А еще бесит предложение Инуи: Кайдо ведь одиночный игрок и он достаточно силен, чтобы победить самостоятельно, неужели Инуи тренировал его с самого прихода в клуб, а теперь больше в него не верит?  
Мы попробуем, объяснял Инуи, пока Кайдо вылезал из реки. Пожалуйста, помоги мне провести этот эксперимент.  
Нет, думает Кайдо, лежа ночью в кровати. Соглашаться он не собирается. Он не потерпит никого рядом с собой на корте. Инуи, конечно, очень ему помог, но Кайдо не хочет полагаться на кого-то в матче. Он справится и сам. Нет. Определенно, нет. 

— Плюнул небось? — спрашивает Момоширо, с подозрением оглядывая протянутую бутылку воды.  
Кайдо закатывает глаза. Их опять заставили бегать дополнительные круги, а придурок забыл в раздевалке воду. Опять.  
Момоширо с удовольствием делает глоток, откидывается на траву.  
— Змей, какой-то ты сегодня добрый. Что, нашлась девчонка, которая сказала тебе "да"?  
— Завали, — галантно предлагает Кайдо и отворачивается, чтобы придурок не заметил улыбку.  
Вообще-то, это Кайдо сказал "да".  
Вообще-то, по этому поводу он даже счастлив.  
\--- 

//День св. Валентина  
— Вот новый план тренировок и питания, — Инуи ловит его прямо с утра и протягивает пухлую пачку листов. Кайдо отходит в сторону, чтобы не мешать снующим по коридорам стаям девчонок с розовыми открытками в руках. Инуи, привалившись плечом к стене и скрестив руки на груди, стоит так близко, что почти касается носом его макушки.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Кайдо и начинает листать план, выгадывая время. Мелкие цифры и аккуратные строчки плывут перед глазами. — Ммм, спасибо.  
— Есть вопросы? — спрашивает Инуи с мягкой улыбкой.  
Звенит звонок, но он не торопится уходить, а Кайдо не торопится отвечать. В заднем кармане штанов плавится шоколадка, но шоколад — это пустые калории, которые в плане питания от Инуи помечены тревожным красным цветом. 

Сделать Инуи подарок в честь его последнего Дня Святого Валентина в средней школе (или что-то вроде того) все же хочется, и Кайдо не придумывает ничего лучше, как пригласить его на пробежку. Странная идея, но вся ее глобальная нелогичность доходит до Кайдо уже после того, как он начинает говорить. Замолкать на середине предложения совсем тупо, тем более, все присутствующие за столом уже уставились на него во все глаза, хотя Кайдо готов поклясться, что говорил шепотом.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Инуи, довольно улыбаясь. Слишком довольно.  
— Только не говори мне, что подумал, будто это свидание, — шипит Кайдо.  
— Вообще-то, подумал, — Инуи поправляет очки.  
— Хорошо, — сурово подводит итог Кайдо.  
От активного шевеления бровями и спазма других лицевых мышц Момоширо давится едой и кашляет на всю столовку. Эчизен меланхолично стучит ему по спине, и придурок выплевывает на тарелку рис, явно всерьез размышляя, что хуже: расстаться с едой или задохнуться.  
У Кайдо поднимается настроение. Сразу два приятных дела, вот это удача. 

Вечером они с Инуи вместе бегают, а потом сидят дома у Кайдо, едят полезную пищу (невкусную), пьют приготовленные Инуи витаминные коктейли (с мерзким сельдереем), решают задачи по математике, в которой Кайдо несилен (за что?) — в целом, прекрасно проводят время.  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Кайдо, вытягиваясь на своем футоне.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Инуи, но никто из них не закрывает глаза.  
\--- 

//Первый поцелуй  
— Мне понравилась твоя тренировка, — говорит Инуи после того, как Кайдо завершает пробежку и растяжку. На самом деле, растяжка — это скучно, но Кайдо готов постараться, раз уж Инуи нашел время проверить его успехи. — С командой все нормально?  
Кайдо пожимает плечами и тут же поспешно кивает, чтобы Инуи не подумал, будто он считает теннисный клуб чем-то неважным. Это важно. Очень. Только не сейчас.  
— Все хорошо, — почему-то раздраженно говорит он, не сводя с Инуи взгляда и сам не понимая, на что злится. — А как у тебя дела?  
— Нормально, — под стать ему отвечает Инуи. Он так и стоит у входа в клубную комнату, глубоко засунув руки в карманы пиджака. Видеть на нем форму другой школы все еще непривычно и, да, вот что раздражает больше всего. Инуи больше нет рядом каждый день. Может, поэтому общаться стало так непросто, ведь дело было только в теннисе, в парных, в командной работе. Но это неправда, думает Кайдо и вдруг замечает, что Инуи покраснел тоже.  
— Молодец, что следишь за сердечным ритмом, — говорит тот, нехотя отводя взгляд от полоски датчика под грудью Кайдо. — Ну, ладно, — продолжает он, делая шаг назад. — Я пойду.  
Нет. Кайдо вытирает лицо зажатой в руке потной футболкой, чтобы скрыть волнение. Нет.  
— Ладно, — повторяет Инуи. — Пиши мне, хорошо? Насчет тренировок, насчет команды, насчет чего угодно.  
Кайдо будто наяву видит, как Инуи доходит до остановки, погруженный в свои мысли и расчеты, садится на автобус и уезжает, пытаясь вычислить, как им обоим поступить.  
Он вздрагивает от резкого пиликанья, Инуи дергается и оборачивается. Спортивные часы на руке Кайдо истерично визжат, информируя о том, что сердечный ритм подскочил до каких-то невиданных высот. Сердце долбит так, как не заходится даже на самых крутых подъемах, но Инуи понимает это намного быстрее — в конце концов, он сам выставлял на часах зоны.  
В конце концов, он знает Кайдо лучше всех.  
Инуи закрывает дверь и шагает навстречу.  
\--- 

//Отношения на расстоянии 

Разговаривать с Инуи по телефону в некотором роде опаснее, чем лицом к лицу. Кайдо хоть и не отличается хорошим пониманием других людей, но с Инуи все не так плохо, как с остальными (или Инуи не умеет маскировать эмоции), и Кайдо удается безошибочно считать радость, удивление, недоумение или смущение. По телефону же получается не всегда, так что вопрос, что Кайдо представлял, когда впервые дрочил, думая об Инуи, мягко говоря, застает врасплох. Еще секунду назад он рассказывал о прошедшем дне и размышлял, как бы намекнуть, что он скучает по общим обедам, общим тренировкам, общим занятиям — вообще по Инуи — а теперь сидит, залившись краской по самые уши, и радуется тому, что Инуи его не видит.  
Проблема в том, что ответить Кайдо может без труда. Первый раз он кончил с мыслями об Инуи, представляя не поцелуй или признание, а ладонь на своем члене: медленные, размеренные движения, не похожие на обычную манеру Кайдо быстро доводить себя до оргазма. Инуи он позволил бы что угодно. Признаваться в этом Кайдо не собирается, но потом начинает говорить и рассказывает до конца, от внимательного молчания на другом конце трубки ему и сладко, и горько, и хочется, чтобы Инуи оказался рядом и прямо сейчас воспользовался полученными данными. 

Обычно же они говорят о других вещах.  
— Кайдо, ты знаешь о «правиле трех сигм»? — спрашивает Инуи и продолжает, будто увидел, как Кайдо мотает головой: — Это из статистики. При нормальном распределении случайная величина отличается от математического ожидания не более чем на три значения среднеквадратичного отклонения.  
В предложении Кайдо понимает только предлоги, но он так соскучился по голосу Инуи, что даже от этих слов по коже бегут мурашки. В следующем году на уроках математики ему явно придется несладко: хотя, возможно, только в школе, куда пошел Инуи, изучают подобные ужасающие вещи.  
— Ты только подумай, Кайдо. Реакцию любого человека на любое событие можно точно просчитать, — восторженно говорит Инуи, по привычке перекладывая формулы на человеческую жизнь.  
— А если, — спрашивает Кайдо, — реакция выходит за рамки ожидаемого?  
— Тогда это не нормальное распределение, — чуть подумав, отвечает Инуи и говорит доверительно, от чего Кайдо почему-то прошибает пот: — Но в этом нет ничего страшного. 

_(Когда Инуи рассказывает, что представляет, мечтая о Кайдо, тот лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и плотно сжав колени, и думает, как же хорошо, что кто-то когда-то придумал мобильную связь. Провода, по которым пробежали бы подобные признания, наверняка оплавились бы и сгорели)._  
\--- 

//Постканон  
Кайдо закусывает губу, но стон все равно вырывается наружу. Он на секунду откидывает голову назад, затем снова пытается поймать взгляд Инуи, но тот без очков смотрит куда-то в сторону, продолжая с силой массировать голень Кайдо. Теплая вода онсена немного помогает, но мышцы забились серьезно, каждое прикосновение приносит боль. Что ж, Кайдо сам виноват. Инуи сделал все, что мог, но времени до гонки оставалось немного, а Кайдо слишком долго нормально не тренировался.  
Кайдо хочется, чтобы Инуи смотрел на него. Смотрел, дотрагивался, целовал, но, согласившись снова его тренировать, Инуи будто отделил профессиональные отношения от личных и продвигался со скоростью, рассчитанной по каким-то мудреным формулам.  
Или профессионализм не имеет к его сдержанности никакого отношения.  
Инуи, аккуратно, но твердо давит на ступню, и Кайдо шипит от боли. Сидящий рядом старичок, неловко дернувшись, просыпается, мягко улыбается и спрашивает что-то про прошедшие соревнования. Кайдо предоставляет Инуи возможность отвечать, а сам прикрывает глаза ладонью и пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании. Ему не хватает кислорода в тяжелом влажном воздухе — лучше думать так, чем признать, что его попросту душит злость.  
Ладонь Инуи под водой вдруг успокаивающе ложится на бедро, и Кайдо вспыхивает еще сильнее. Он резко встает, разрушая сонное царстве онсена.  
Они вытираются, не глядя друг на друга, укутываются в тонкие гостиничные халаты. По дороге к номеру — самому маленькому, в конце длинного коридора, единственному варианту, доступному двум друзьям-студентам, приехавшим на соревнования — Инуи молчит и лишь задумчиво хмурится.  
Зря, зря, вся эта идея никуда не годится, думает Кайдо, ковыряясь ключом в замке. Инуи снимает очки.  
Кайдо немного медлит, захлопывая дверь. Он отчаянно кусает губы, сдерживая все нецензурные слова, с которых не хочется начинать разговор, потому, когда Инуи разворачивает его к себе и целует, Кайдо кусает и его. Поцелуй глубокий и жадный, Кайдо стонет и подается вперед. Инуи берет в ладони его лицо, дужка зажатых в ладони очков щекочет висок, как легкие прикосновения щекочут щеки, нос, лоб, а потом возвращаются к губам. Не разрывая поцелуя, Инуи ныряет вниз и, задирая полы халата, ведет ладонями до задницы, и Кайдо понимает, почему в онсене Инуи сдерживался: желания у него были вполне определенные, совсем не подходящие для публичного места.  
Инуи чертит носом по шее Кайдо, замирает. Под этим взглядом злость Кайдо трансформируется в нечто другое, но столь же громное, яркое, обжигающее. Инуи ждет его реакции, ловит каждый вдох, запоминает каждую черту, фиксирует каждое движение — Кайдо так скучал по ощущению, что весь мир Инуи схлопнулся до него одного. В мозгу вспыхивает вереница нелепых, странных, смелых предложений, благодаря которым они сейчас находятся в этой маленькой комнате — возбужденные и растерянные.  
Кайдо толкает Инуи в грудь. Тот отстраняется, чтобы отложить очки, и этой секунды Кайдо достаточно, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, но он все равно оказывается не готов к зрелищу того, как Инуи послушно ложится на футон. Кайдо задыхается, опускаясь рядом, перекидывает ногу, устраиваясь сверху, колени опаляет прохлада простыней.  
Значит, ты хотел узнать, какого мне, зло думает он, дергая завязки чужого халата. Я тебе покажу.  
Его всегда восхищала жажда знаний, одержимость экспериментами, но только сейчас Кайдо понял, как Инуи беспомощен и беззащитен перед своими идеями.  
Инуи вскидывает бедра, и твердый член проходится по члену Кайдо. Кайдо с шипением выдыхает и зажмуривается, пережидая острый прилив возбуждения. Инуи тяжело дышит, но поцелуи его становятся нежными, медленными и глубокими.  
У Кайдо начинают трястись колени, ноги разъезжаются и не слушаются.  
— Блядь, — все-таки весьма нецензурно выдыхает он, уткнувшись носом в грудь Инуи. Мышцы словно горят огнем, и чувствует он себя совершенно разбитым.  
Инуи мягко заставляет его перевернуться на спину.  
— Я сам все сделаю, — говорит Инуи, нависая на Кайдо, и в подтверждение обещания тут же двигается: плавно, вверх-вниз, без труда удерживая вес тела на руках. Тот факт, что человек, способный запускать подачу со скоростью двести километров в час, при решении проблем избегает применять силу, если можно обойтись другим способом, тоже всегда Кайдо поражал.  
Инуи скользит туда-сюда, легко кусает Кайдо в шею и грудь, с каждым плавным движением члены трутся друг об друга, Кайдо шипит, и скулит, и хрипит от удовольствия. Шелестит обертка презерватива, и он дергается, как от удара, когда Инуи обхватывает его член у основания, кажется, от неожиданности даже бьет его по руке. Инуи выглядит до смешного обиженным: хмурит брови, не веря, что понял Кайдо неправильно. Правильно, ты понял правильно, смущенно думает Кайдо и краснеет еще сильнее, аж горло сводит. Ты понял правильно, но я передумал, это не то, чего я хочу. Чтобы Инуи не завис, анализируя новые данные, Кайдо шире разводит ноги, и приподнимает бедра, и за шею притягивает Инуи к себе, а после того, как Инуи входит резким толчком, выдыхает ему в ухо, скрещивает ноги на пояснице, закрывает глаза.  
Наконец (спустя годы, ссоры, ненужных людей) все у них идет нормально — никаких отклонений ни на одну сотую ни одной сраной сигмы.  
\--- 

//Эксперимент  
— Никогда тебя не прощу, — говорит Кайдо совершенно искренне, как с Инуи было всегда и во всем. — Ненавижу тебя.  
Он хочет скорее уйти, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри безобразная волна ярости, что он не испытывал уже пару лет, со средней школы. Тогда Инуи учил его контролировать злость, он один мог его успокоить — и Кайдо положение вещей устраивало ровно до сегодняшнего момента, когда он обнаружил побочный эффект. Теперь только Инуи может вывести его из равновесия. Когда-то на корте одно-единственное прикосновение удержало Кайдо от безумия, сейчас то же самое прикосновение будит уснувшего демона. Кайдо орет, в непрекращающемся потоке ругательств и обвинений с трудом различает даже собственный голос, не говоря уже о голосе Инуи. Внутри будто клокочет лава, в висках долбит набат, справиться с этим невозможно — Кайдо и не справляется, набрасывается на Инуи и колотит безнаказанно несколько секунд, пока Инуи не соображает, что происходит, и не начинает отвечать. Кайдо не останавливает даже вид крови, и хоть драка никак не помогает, он ни о чем не жалеет и не чувствует угрызений совести.  
_Первый секс Кайдо не равен первому сексу Инуи, и, наверное, Кайдо действительно тупой, но это уравнение вообще не укладывается у него в голове._

Он все же извиняется — потом, через "пиздец как долго" в его системе отсчета и "двести девяносто три дня" в системе Инуи — извиняется за нанесенные травмы, но только за них.  
До этого дня они не пересекаются: в большом городе можно избегать друг друга, даже если почти все друзья, а также спортзал, и маршруты пробежек, и любимая лапшичная — общие. Кайдо подозревает, что, скорее всего, это Инуи откорректировал план жизни, учтя желания Кайдо, а вернее, его жгучее нежелание встречаться. Кайдо сопротивляется чувству признательности, но конечно, чувствует и признательность, и обиду, и злость, и тоску. Любовь, кажется.  
Без Инуи хреново, но Кайдо ни секунды не собирается "оставаться друзьями", и когда он наконец соглашается на встречу, они оба знают, что это означает. Инуи все равно садится напротив, а не рядом, поджимает длинные ноги под стул и терпеливо держит сцепленные руки на своей половине стола все время, пока говорит. Кайдо не хочет слушать, на самом деле не хочет слушать, это гребаная мелодрама, а не разговор, это все еще очень задевает, но Инуи рассказывает, а Кайдо слушает. Самое тупое, что он верит и в увлеченность, и в "некоторый исследовательский интерес", и даже в то, что "я никогда не считал его равным тебе". Эгоизм и неосознанный, а потому еще более заметный снобизм Инуи чуть-чуть скрашивает положение вещей, хотя ситуация бесит Кайдо лишь слегка меньше, чем когда-то, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не двинуть Инуи снова.  
— В следующий раз я убью тебя нахрен, — говорит он, а румянец наверняка сводит на нет его угрозы.  
Инуи даже не обещает, что следующего раза не будет.  
— Договорились, — серьезно кивает он, словно сам собирался просить Кайдо об этом одолжении, и устало трет пальцами глаза под очками. — Пожалуйста, так и сделай. 


End file.
